Attack Of The Fighting Types!/Transcript
Here is the transcript for Attack Of The Fighting Types!. Part 1 Lillie and her friends get something in their Showcase account: Serena: OMG! There is gonna be another Showcase!!! Lillie: Yeah. Peach: Ooh!!! Daisy: Ahhh!!! Fluffy, Lillie’s Eevee, runs over to her trainer. Fluffy: Eeee-vee! Lillie: *pets Fluffy* Fluffy! It’s your second Showcase! Fluffy: Eee-veal!! Vee. Fluffy rethinks of what Lillie meant, then gets nervous. Lillie: What’s wrong, Fluffy? Fluffy: *walks away* Eevee. Serena: I’ll get me and my Pokémon ready. When does it start? Lillie: On Monday. That’s two days away. Daisy: I should announce this to my Pokémon too. Fealinea: Me three. Peach: Me four. Lillie looks at her nervous Eevee. Lillie: I wonder how I will cure her of her stage fright.... Meanwhile, Team Rocket is sneaking and seeing what they are doing. James: I’ve got a sneaky and troublesome plan! Jessie and Meowth: What? James: We will take control of all Fighting types. We can use them to defeat that Eevee. Then we will get that Princess Key!! Jessie: Good idea! Chapter 2 The next day, while the heroes have a picnic, Fluffy embraces with Ed’s Bunnelby. Lillie: It is one day before the new Showcase! Ash: Ahhh. Ed: I will see you in the crowd! Lillie: Thank you, Ed. Lillie kisses Ed on the cheek, while Fluffy and Bunnelby look at each other. Fluffy: Vee-veal! Bunnelby: Bun bun. Fluffy licks Bunnelby on the cheek, just a few seconds before something weird happens to Ed’s Machamp and Ash’s Hawlucha. Machamp: *eyes glow red* Champ! Hawlucha: *eyes glow red* Hawl-lucha A few other Fighting types join in. Ed: What’s all this? Lillie: Oh no! Serena: Quick, to the plane! Everyone runs from the Fighting Pokémon. However, Fluffy almost falls off the Pokémon Center Plane, but Bunnelby holds on to her. Fluffy! EEE! Eevee!!! Bunnelby: Buns bunnel! Ed holds on to Bunnelby and scoots him and Fluffy onto the plane. Fluffy: Eee. Eevee. Serena shuts the doors. Fluffy: Vee! Bunnelby: Bunnel! Lillie: Oh thank goodness! *picks up Fluffy* Fluffy! Fluffy: Ee-veal! Ed: Thank you Bunnelby. *brings Bunnelby back into it’s Pokéball* You really rescued Fluffy! Later, the plane lands in the Pokémon Center. The heroes are able to spend the night in it, like they always do. At night Fluffy decides to look up at the stars with Bunnelby. Fluffy: Eee-veal!!! Bunnelby: Bunnel!!!! Fluffy falls asleep when she cuddles with her Trainer. She has a nightmare in which she fails the Showcase and the Fighting Pokémon bless her fail. She wakes up the be with her Trainer, safe and sound. Part 3 It is finally time for the day of the Showcase! Lillie: Ooh. Time for the show tonight. Fluffy: Eee-vee. Fluffy walks to Ed’s room to see her love interest. Fluffy: Vee? Bunnelby wakes up, also waking up Ed too. Ed: Huh? Bunnelby: Bunnel-byy! Fluffy: Vee! Ed: Whoa Bunnelby. You are really becoming friends with Fluffy, aren’t you? Bunnelby: *noods* Buns! Lillie walks into Ed’s room. Lillie: Fluffy, you seem to get a friendship with Bunnelby! A few minutes later, Lillie and her friends go to the Showcase building, where they are attacked by the Fighting Pokémon. Lillie: Hey, it’s Brenda! Brenda: Hiya, Lillie. Hiya Serena. Hiya, Ed. Lillie, Serena, Ed, Peach, Fealinea, and Daisy: Hi./Hello, Brenda!/Hiya! Brenda: Hi guys, check out of what I just caught! Brenda sends out a Ralts from a Poké Ball. Peach: Oh! Daisy: How exciting! Serena: It's a Ralts! Lillie: Yess. Fluffy: Eevee-eevee! A few minutes later, inside the building, the announcer says that the first challenge is who makes the best outfit. Serena dresses her Sylveon, Peach dresses Toad, and of course Lillie dresses Fluffy in a white hat. Time is up, and it is time for the performances. After Brenda and her Ralts's performance, Lillie and Fluffy are next. Lillie: Go, Blitz! Blitz: Br-Braixen! Blitz the Braixen is also decorated. Lillie: And you, Phantom! Phanthom: Phann-thump! Blitz uses Fire Spin to surround Lillie and Fluffy. Phantom uses Leech Seed to add more effects to Fire Spin. Fluffy: Eeveeee!!!! Fluffy uses Swift at the ceiling. But when she does, her hat falls off. Lillie: Oh! Your hat, Fluffy! Lillie and Fluffy falls safely to the floor as Fire Spin wears off. Lillie picks up Fluffy's hat and puts it on her head. But a few moments later, before Serena can show off her performance... Fighting-types: Channn!! Champ!!! Fooo!!!!!! Lucha!!!!! Lillie: Oh no! Fluffy: Vee-vee! Team Rocket appears, and preforms their motto. Jessie: Heh! You're trapped, twerps and twerpesses! James: That handsome Machamp is now mine! Meowth: Meowth! Team Rocket's blimp faces toward the audience and sends a net at Ash and Pikachu. Ash: *ducks* Ahh! Pikachu: *gets caught in the net* Pika! Ash gets out of the way, but Pikachu is captured inside the net. Ash jumps onto the net, trying to free Pikachu. But he gets tangled, making him get captured, too. Lillie: Ash! James: I also stole Ed's Fightinuim Z last night. Ed: What?! James: Yes, and I will make all the Fighting-type Pokémon show off their true selves. Ed: This isn't fair! Go! Chespin! Bunnelby! Chespin: Chespin! Bunnelby: Buns! Fluffy: Eevee.... James: Fightings! Show off your true power! Use All-Out Pummeling! Fluffy: *nervous about what will happen to Bunnelby* Eevee.... Lillie: What's wrong, Fluffy? Fluffy: *cryingly runs in front of Bunnelby* Eevee!!!! The Z-move reaches Fluffy, and badly injures her. Fluffy: Eeveeee. Lillie: Oh, Fluffy! *comes to pick up Fluffy* Fluffy's scar begins to glow and become butterfly-shaped. Fluffy: *smiles at Lillie* Eevee... Fluffy's entire body glows. Ed: What's happening to Fluffy? Lillie: Oh my! Fluffy! Fluffy starts to change shape. Her scar grows two feelers. Two more feelers appear at her neck. Her color scheme becomes white, blue and pink. Fluffy: Sylveon! Lillie: Oh, Fluffy! Lillie takes out her Pokédex. It says Fluffy's new species is Sylveon, the Interwining Pokémon. Lillie: Fluffy... Lillie: ... my own Eevee... Lillie: ... has evolved into Sylveon! Fluffy: Syl! Machamp tries to punch Fluffy, but she learns Fairy Wind and pushes it away. Lillie: Oh, and Fluffy learned a new move! Fairy Wind! Lillie looks at her Z-Ring. It has Fairium Z on it. Lillie: Bring fourth your true power, Fluffy! Fluffy uses the Z-move, Twinkle Tackle. It hits the Fighting Pokémon so hard, Team Rocket loses their control over them! Machamp: Champ, champ.... Ed: Return, Machamp. Machamp: Mach-champ. Ash: You should return to your Poké Ball too, Hawlucha. Hawlucha: Hawlucha. Fluffy turns toward Team Rocket, and tackles James. She gets the Z-crystal they stole, and frees Ash and Pikachu. Lillie: Thank you Fluffy. You have became such a good girl when you have evolved. Fluffy: Syl-Sylveon. Fluffy looks up at Team Rocket and their balloon, and finally learns Moonblast. This time, it blasts them off again! Lillie: Now, can we continue the Showcase? Chapter 4 A few minutes after Fluffy evolves and blasts Team Rocket off, it's time for who is the winner. Lillie: Ooh, I'm exicted! Peach: Me too! Serena: Me three! Fluffy: Sylveon! Announcer: And the winner of this Showcase episode is.... Announcer:.... Lillie Gilligan and her Sylveon! Lillie: Ahhhh!! Fluffy, we won! Fluffy: Sylveonn!!!! Lillie comes up and receives her Princess Key. Ed: Congrats, Lillie! Lillie: Oh, Ed! Thanks! Bunnelby: Bunnel-by! Fluffy: *runs up to Bunnelby* Syl-veon! Bunnelby: *takes hold of Fluffy's feelers* Buns! Fluffy: *smiles* Sylveon!!! Category:Transcripts